Skylanders: Origins
Skylanders: Origins'' ''is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. It is scheduled for release on September 25, 2014. Gameplay The gameplay for Skylanders: Origins '''is based on the three previous games, '''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Giants and Skylanders: Swap Force. Players use a portal to bring their Skylander figures into the video game thus bringing them back to life. For the new game, all of the Skylanders, Giants and the Swap Force from the previous games will return to fight against evil. The new game also includes 16 new Skylanders and 16 God Skylanders. The new game also brings a new Portal of Power (and therefore is only sold in the starter pack). The new Portal of Power was added as Skylanders: Origins '''allows up to four players to play in the game. Another new feature of the God Skylanders is that in each stage in the game has a certain side area that only the God Skylanders are able to enter and endure due to the harsh environment and strong enemies in that area. The areas are called God Zones. '''Starter PacksCategory:GamesCategory:Fan GamesCategory:Skylanders SeriesCategory:Action GamesCategory:Adventure GamesCategory:Action-Adventure Games As with the previous installments of the game, Skylanders: Origins will be available for purchase in starter kits that will include a copy of the game itself, the Portal of Power, 3 Skylander to begin or supplement your collection, a poster of the entire Skylanders: Origins collection, cards, stickers, and Web codes. It will be released in these following platforms: * XBOX 360 * XBOX ONE * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * Wii * Wii U * Nintendo 3DS Console Starter Pack * Apollo * Stone * Midnight Dash Fright Rider Nintendo 3DS Starter Pack * Thunder * Gizmo * Comet Star Strike New Features Here are the list of new features added to Skylanders: Origins. * Maximum level for all Skylanders is 30 * 40 new stages in the game * Giant Zones will return * Swap Zones will return * God Zones * Daily prize wheels (only obtainable after the main story) Skylanders Magic * Flame Burst Spyro * Titanium Axe Voodood * Explosive Gas Wrecking Ball * Crystal Staff Double Trouble * Fizzy Chaos Pop FIzz * Comet Star Strike * Diamond Shell Dune Bug Tech * Coin Frenzy Trigger Happy * Bombs Away Boomer * Mega Blaster Drill Sergeant * Plasma Laser Drobot * Turret Buddy Sprocket * Nuclear Countdown * Metal Gear Wind-Up Water * Hydro Pump Gill Grunt * Surfing Yeti Slam Bam * King's Mace Wham-Shell * Thunder Wave Zap * Arctic Armor Chill * Aqua Swordsman Rip Tide * Lightning Crossbow Punk Shock Earth * Alpha Beam Prism Break * Granite Tail Bash * Clobber Time Terrafin * Obsidian Boomerang Dino-Rang * Dazzling Gleam Flashwing * Poisonous Fissure Scorp * Seismic Tail Slobber Tooth Fire * Magma Beast Eruptor * Sun Bow Flameslinger * Overheat Sunburn * Blazing Excalibur Ignitor * Searing Meteor Hot Dog * Scorching Fist Fryno * Equator Blast Smolderdash